En lo más profundo
by gbytp
Summary: Hermione siente que no vale como chica, hasta que alguien le enseña lo contrario.
1. Biblioteca

**1.- En lo más profundo**

Esa no era la mejor noche para quedarse a estudiar, hasta Hermione lo sabía pero esa confusión no la dejaba dormir y siempre había pensado que un tiempo sin hacer nada era tiempo malgastado, nunca se permitiría desperdiciar unas buenas horas de estudio, además terminaría pronto los deberes.

Miró el reloj, era casi la una de la mañana y seguramente estaría en problemas cuando intentara regresar a la sala común, pero eso no le importaba. Era su cumpleaños. Sabía que probablemente Harry y Ron lo olvidarían como todos los años, ya no le afectaba tanto como antes, aún así decidió que no dejaría que copiaran los deberes de Defensa contra las artes oscuras que tanto tiempo le habían costado. Pensó que tal vez celebraría ganando algunos puntos para Gryffindor e inmediatamente desechó la idea, esa era la razón de que nadie la considerara más que un ratón de biblioteca, de que ningún chico se le acercara, por supuesto había estado Krum, pero... eso había sido momentáneo, ella nunca sintió nada más por el. Por un momento imaginó cómo sería todo si ella fuera diferente, si le interesara ser como Lavender y sus amigas, si le interesaran los chismes, la moda y el maquillaje, si ella fuera popular... Y con esos pensamientos se fue a la deriva en sueños, olvidando completamente que estaba en la biblioteca, que era su cumpleaños y sin notar que en la oscuridad un rubio platinado la observaba en silencio.


	2. Cumpleaños

2.- ¿Qué me pasa?

Era estúpido que no pudiera moverse, que no pudiera despertarla y ser cruel con ella como siempre, que el verla dormir tan apaciblemente lo tuviera paralizado. Ella era una sangresucia, nunca estaría a su nivel, pero en ese momento se sentía completamente desarmado y no entendía por qué. Hacía ya casi tres años en el baile de Navidad que la había visto por primera vez como una chica, pero esto era diferente, tenía el mismo cabello enmarañado de siempre, la ropa grande y fofa que no ayudaba en nada a su figura (si es que la tenía) y de repente vinieron a él los recuerdos del baile, de su vestido y de cómo abrazaba su cuerpo, sus curvas, y de que, por un momento, él deseó haberla invitado al baile y ser él quien la abrazara como lo había hecho Krum. Pero eso era imposible, eran diferentes, y por más pensamientos que le causara no se permitiría caer tan bajo, no se lo había permitido entonces y no comenzaría ahora.

Y aún así estuvo contemplándola toda la noche, notando lo pálido de su piel por la falta de sol -seguro, si nunca sale- y los callos de sus dedos que aún abrazaban la pluma, esas eran las consecuencias de ser una come libros sabelotodo, pensó despectivamente, y de repente se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de sus defectos, dormida se veía hermosa, sin ese ceño fruncido de siempre, con las pestañas largas y espesas y de que la suavidad de sus labios entreabiertos era completamente tentadora. Pensó en acercarse y besarla, sólo un beso casto, limpio, ella no lo notaría y nunca tendría que enterarse, además estaba amaneciendo, era su única oportunidad y después podría olvidarse de ella, darse cuenta de que sólo deseaba hacerlo porque era un capricho y así la estaría humillando, probando su superioridad. Acortó la distancia que los separaba y se inclinó sobre ella, estaba apunto de hacerlo, sólo unos centímetros más.

-¿Qué coños crees que estás haciendo Malfoy?-

Se le heló la sangre, la voz a sus espaldas era de la pobretona hermana de Weasley, ¿qué iba a decirle? Por supuesto jamás admitiría que iba a besarla, era un Malfoy y la dignidad iba ante todo, se quedó callado, recuperó la compostura y se giró hacia Ginny evitando cualquier expresión y fingiendo indiferencia.

- Si crees que voy a dejar que la molestes estás muy equivocado, nadie, ni tu, va a arruinar su cumpleaños.-

Con que era su cumpleaños, quién lo hubiera pensado, estúpida Granger, ni en vísperas de su cumpleaños había dejado los deberes. Caminó hacia la puerta indiferente de la pelirroja.

- Los sangresucia no tiene nada que celebrar, más bien deberían lamentarse de seguir vivos.-

Y sin más se fue.

- Vete a la mierda Malfoy-

La última frase sonó en eco, y retumbó en su cabeza, sí, probablemente lo mejor era que se fuera a la mierda y secretamente le agradeció a la pelirroja haberlo despertado de su trance.

000

-Estúpido Malfoy, lo mataré si te hizo algo-

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que escuchó Hermione en su cumpleaños, y las que más la desconcertaron, aún así, no deseaba abrir los ojos todavía, pero la pelirroja le sacudió el brazo.

-Despierta dormilona, ¡feliz cumpleaños!-

Y con esas palabras se rindió de seguir durmiendo.

- Hola Ginny, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Qué dijiste sobre Malfoy? -

Esperaba que no lo hubieras escuchado, la verdad no quería amargar tu cumpleaños con esas cosas pero... Fui a tu habitación para felicitarte y no te encontré, supuse que estabas aquí y cuando llegué vi a Malfoy inclinado sobre ti, no sé qué querría hacerte pero no parecía que tuviera buenas intenciones.- ¿Malfoy estaba aquí?, seguramente habría querido robarle los deberes, o hacerle alguna maldad, puso el pensamiento en el fondo de su cabeza, ya se ocuparía de eso después, además hoy era su cumpleaños, una oportunidad nueva para empezar.

- ¿Hermione? -

- Perdona, no te escuché -

- Te estaba diciendo que por qué no vas a cambiarte y te espero en el gran comedor para desayunar, mi madre mandó una tarta para festejar-

- Sí, claro, estaré en unos minutos-

Y dedicándole una cálida sonrisa, Ginny se fue. A Hermione no le apetecía bajar con ella y con sus amigos, sabía que sería incómodo escuchar las disculpas y balbuceos cuando Harry y Ron se dieran cuenta de que era su cumpleaños, y que este año tampoco lo habían recordado.

Cuando llegó a su habitación notó cuatro paquetitos sobre su cama, uno de sus padres, de la señora Weasley, de Ginny... Y de Viktor. Los abriría después, primero tenía que cambiarse y enfrentarse a la horrible perspectiva de mañana que le esperaba.

Quince minutos más tarde se encontraba en el gran comedor frente a unos muy apenados Harry y Ron, Ginny y una tarta de chocolate. Mientras la comían sus amigos recordaron que esa tardé tenían práctica de quidditch y pensaron en "compensarla" saliendo a Hogsmeade el fin de semana, ella lo rechazó por los deberes y ellos pensaron que, si ella no iba, ellos irían de todas formas a comprarle presentes.

Genial, más días de soledad, pero estaba bien, en realidad ya había terminado los deberes, así que tendría la tarde y el fin de semana para disfrutar.. Sola.

Por la tarde decidió que era buena idea darse un baño de burbujas en el cuarto de los prefectos, de cualquier forma casi nadie lo usaba entre semana y podía tardar se el tiempo que quisiera.

000

Las burbujas ya se habían disuelto, y él tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de ese raro momento de calma y tranquilidad, por eso no escuchó ni vio cuando Granger se metió al baño, totalmente ajena a su presencia.

000

Ella ya se había desvestido cuando se dio cuenta de que había olvidado el albornoz, pero eso no importaba ahora, tomaría una de las toallas que estaban junto a la bañera cuando hubiera terminado, así que dejó caer su ropa, excepto la interior -¡estúpido pudor, si estás sola! y se quitó las zapatillas haciendo un poco de ruido. Caminó hacia la bañera y lo que vio la dejó paralizada.

Malfoy completamente desnudo, ojos cerrados, recostado en la tina como Dios Griego, por segundos, que le parecieron horas, no pudo despegar sus ojos del rostro afilado, perfectas abdominales y sobre todo del bulto del hombre que estaba frente a ella, intentó retroceder en silencio, pero no contaba con que había agua regada en el piso y... Se resbaló.

000

- ¿Qué demo...?,-

Fue lo primero que alcanzó a decir, buscando la fuente del ruido que escuchó, hasta que vio a Granger, en ropa interior, mojada y tirada en el suelo. Esta era su oportunidad. No le molestó su desnudez, de todas formas lo que quería era usarla, ¿no?, y así como estaba salió de la tina en dirección hacia ella.


End file.
